


Close To The Edge

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This perfect mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close To The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was But you're a lovely creation and I like to think that I am too, but my friend said I look better without you. (Love On The Rocks by Sara Bareilles)
> 
> This was the hardest to write, took me ages to come up with anything even after downloading the song which didn’t help.
> 
> Set around the season 6 ep Game. As I only dip into the show occasionally (-aka- when I'm not working) it's only right that I send some thanks and love out to Em for helping me out with Elliot and Casey's backgrounds and for holding my hand along the way. Love ya sis *giggles* :) and thanks also go to Tamara for doing beta.

All it took was a shared glance in the observation room to tell them that it was over without having to verbally acknowledge their rebound romance.

“So that’s it, we’re finished,” Elliot said regretfully. “Just like that.”

“It’s for the best Elliot; we would never have worked out.”

“You wouldn’t be saying this if I didn’t have an ex-wife and five kids Casey and you know it.”

Casey briefly looked away before she spoke. “Yes I would because things are never that different no matter how much you sugar coat them.”

“What?” Elliot whispered.

“When we’re together all you do is talk about Kathy and what’s worse is the fact that you always seemed to be comparing me to her. I’m not her,” Casey asserted.

Elliot shook his head in disbelief. “We were together for a long time and it’s not that easy to let go of the mother of your children.”

“But you haven’t let go Elliot. You’re still pining for Kathy the way an abandoned animal pines for comfort from a loving new owner.”

“So I’m a dog!” Elliot yelled.

Casey released an irritated sigh. “I didn’t say dog, I said animal. You obviously weren’t listening.”

Elliot grabbed Casey’s arm as she headed to the door. “Let me come over tonight and we’ll talk.”

“It’s too late for that,” Casey declared.

“Look, Case, all I need is one more chance,” Elliot unsuccessfully pleaded.

Casey fought with her tears. “You’ve run out of chances. I need to be single for a while, figure out what I want.”

“You were there for me Casey not Olivia. I need you. I need us.”

“You need Kathy only you’re too pig headed to admit that.”

Casey finally exited the observation room, looking back one final time. “I’m better without you.”

“I’ll get what I want eventually,” Elliot petulantly declared.


End file.
